1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for starting engines in cars and other vehicles, emergency generators and the like, with self-contained very long lasting reserve power sources and their means of activation and electrical storage and regulation.
2. Prior Art
A motor vehicle storage battery frequently falls into a state of discharge such that it cannot deliver sufficient current to the starter motor. This is often due to lights or other accessories being accidently left on. Also, defective vehicle charging systems or the age of the battery can result in the same problem. To start the engine of a vehicle, generator or the like whose storage battery has been partially or completely discharged requires either by-passing the electrical starting system entirely or supplying the electrical starting system with an additional source of external electrical power.
The former technique is generally accomplished by turning the engine directly (e.g., by push-starting a vehicle with non-automatic transmission) or by using jumper cables connected to a fully charged external power source, e.g., from another vehicle or another appropriate battery. Jump starting requires the aid of another battery that can provide the required power to start the engine.
The prior art teaches self-contained power sources for starting vehicle engines that have their main source of power being either one or more rechargeable batteries (lead-acid, nickel-cadmium, etc.) together with primary batteries and/or capacitors or their various combinations. The disadvantages of such power sources for starting a car or the like engines when the vehicle or the like battery cannot deliver sufficient current to the starter motor to start the engine include firstly the need to ensure that the rechargeable battery is always charged—which is a problem since most users do not spend the time to check the power source on a regular basis; secondly the fact that even rechargeable batteries have limited life and may not be fully operational when needed after a few years, i.e., have a relatively short life; thirdly, the amount of power that the power source can provide deteriorates over time; and fourthly, the power sources are usually relatively large and in general can suffer from corrosion and leaks over times. In addition, all currently available rechargeable batteries use hazardous materials and must be disposed properly and in general pose to pollute the environment.